


if that's how

by svntn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, but also pre-break up, cute bro-bro moment between wonu and joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: Just go if it's over.And maybe, he did just that.Better late than never.





	if that's how

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, If You're Over Me by, well, Years and Years. ( Which btw it's an awesome group and my life has been changed for the better since finding them through this fic fest. HEck yes. )
> 
> Btw while reading this, each *** divides up the sections by Present then Past then Present. And they are chronological to each other, so the present moments are following each other in a timeline, and the past moments are doing the same, vice versa. At one point I got confused too, so there's that. ( You aren't alone in this mess. <3 )
> 
> Not beta'd or proofread to a fine point so pls bare with it until I get to polishing. *finger guns and winks*

It was his space, his room. Everything was under his ownership, paid for with his own money. Something that Wonwoo was proud of. Even if his room was still a barren area of personalization. He had a desk, a medium-sized bookshelf filled with his personal library of interests, a dresser, night table, and a small cluster of odd items like cactuses, small frames of his family and friends.

Wonwoo glanced across the room once more, his glance caught on a camera that sat atop his window sill. Why it was there and not somewhere safer was less of a concern of his. If it were to crash and break, he wouldn’t feel any sort of remorse or scared out of his mind. The device held memories that he would rather forget and would like to leave forgotten. Don’t get him wrong, the memories trapped inside the gadget once used to hold a lot of happiness, warming images.

A collection of candids, landscapes from places visited, couple photos even. That’s where it got rough. Stored were photos of a certain boy with irrationally fluffy hair, a somewhat crooked but unbelievably dazzling smile and eyes that hide nothing from their desired gaze. Just thinking about the boy clenched at Wonwoo’s heart, a tightening that didn’t let air come or leave. He tore his gaze from that corner of the room, instead of landing upon clothes that were laid out on the back of his chair. A pair of lightly distressed jeans, a shirt he was content parting with.

Right, he had somewhere to be.

***

Relief washing off the shoulders of a stressed college student was perhaps one of the best sensations that came with being said student. In particular, the feeling of returning to their most longed for the place is the most seductive since the end of year activities began. With an over-eager grin, Wonwoo nonchalantly sprinted from the bus stop to the storefront of Beyond the Shelves.

“Uncle?” Wonwoo inquired as he wondered in. His steps creating a creak in the old wood being the second indicator as customers coming in. As he guessed, there really wasn’t anyone roaming around the establishment. Except for himself that is.

“In Nonfiction, Wonwoo.” A gentle voice echoed along the shelves. Without another moment, Wonwoo’s feet instinctively lead the way through the stacks. Moving through, instances occurred in which his eye caught sight of a potential “new” book having slotted itself in which the others. However, he wasn’t there to find another book to adopt into his miserable stack of homeless books.

 

Upon entering the Non-fiction area, Wonwoo glanced around for the elder. Eyes pausing briefly to adjust to the lack of lighting towards the back of the shop. He could hear the elder fondly chatting about the shop's quirks, the current being the random furniture pieces stown among the stacks. A small but gleeful giggle would follow after.

“Each piece fits into its corner,” Uncle informed, “a creaky, ornate wooden chair I found sits among the mystery section.”

With an all-knowing grin, Wonwoo rounded to where he was called to, “It’s hiding in stack 3, east side.”

“Ah! Wonwoo, you found us!” The elder turned to face him, pulling Wonwoo into his frail arms. Oddly frail but full of so much love. Wonwoo melted into the hug per usual before he peered over at the addition in “us.” If Wonwoo were to say he had a type, it was probably not this kid but he was still cute. Curly blonde hair immediately caught his attention, followed by curious doe eyes and then cheeks lingering with baby fat. He hadn’t seen him around the shop before and that confusion must have bluntly written across his face as the other timidly waved at him.

“Meet my grandson, Minghao.” The elder introduced as he ended the hug, extending an arm out to his family. Minghao politely bowed his head, Wonwoo followed suit.

“He just moved in and will be starting school here this autumn.”

“Welcome to Seoul! I hope you enjoy your time here, I have been.” Wonwoo smiled. There was a small noise of confusion from the grandson at this. Brain fatigued got the best of him until it clicked. He just commented he wasn’t from Seoul and of course, Minghao didn’t know that. Opening his mouth to respond, Wonwoo was cut short.

“Wonwoo is from Changwon, a southern coastal town here.” Following with a nod, Wonwoo shuffled his feet. He may be accustomed to introductions as this as it was typical from having to interact with colleagues, but it felt a little silly in this situation. He was going to peg it on the fact he wasn’t the one introducing himself.

“Nice to meet you.” Minghao finally responded albeit some difficulty and a bit small, but it wasn’t bothersome. If anything it was another cute point but Wonwoo wasn’t keeping count.

“He’s a regular too, so you’ll see him around a lot,” Uncle added with a smug grin that Wonwoo wished hadn’t occurred. Hearing aloud how lame he was more embarrassing than his failed speech final less than 12 hours ago. Minghao only giggled, which was better than Wonwoo’s internal drowning ( and brought him to surface but that wasn’t important.)

***

A pair of bells chimed above him as he entered the establishment for their so-called meetup. It was a brick and mortar bookshop in its usual state of dust, shelves lined with ragged books that had spines or didn’t. It wasn’t a repulsive sight, in fact, it added to the necessary ambiance the shop thrived off. Wonwoo loved the shop with all his heart because of this. When he first came across it years back, he was elated and spent a rather guilty amount of time just lounging in a creaky chair hidden between aisles.

At that time, the then shopkeeper was a lovely, elder Chinese man. He welcomed Wonwoo and really everyone into the store with a crooked smile and a rice cracker ( on lucky occasions an egg tart that would send Wonwoo’s soul afloat. ) However, into Wonwoo’s third semester of university, the man’s grandson began helping around a few days a week. The grandson was a quiet one, had a really weird perm and spoke in broken, but really cute, Korean. Fast forward to a few months ago where the elder man passed away and left the shop to his freshly graduated grandson, Minghao.

As he crossed further over the threshold, a peek of caramel brunette hair poked out from behind the counter. Reaching over, Wonwoo prodded the mop in a gentle motion. At least that’s how he thought. The being connected to the air gasped and jostled, falling over onto his bottom in the process with a soft thump.

“What the hell??” A soft but firm voice snapped out, tilting their head up to see the offender. There was a furrow in his lightly colored brows for a short moment till they flattened out and a more softer expression replaced it.

“You’re early aren’t you?” The other hummed, straightening up to properly face Wonwoo. A few books slid onto the counter along with a yellow order sheet.

“You should fact check that claim,” Wonwoo suggested, tilting his head as he peered at the titles being reserved. A few classics, a single newer released book that must have been donated and a section of the dictionary. Certainly, a weird combination if he had any say.

The other male glanced at the wrist where a smartwatch sat. It flashed alive as a moment passed until realization is shown. Wonwoo was definitely not early and was especially late to helping clean up the shop.

“You suck.” Minghao nagged.

“Language, Minghao.”  He pointed a finger out as if to discipline the other male. Not that it would be considered much of a thread. His hand was swatted away almost instantly.

“Soonyoung and Joshua already started in the back,” Minghao informed, grabbing Wonwoo’s arms as he rounded the corner and pulled him along. Somewhere between the front of the shop to the back, Wonwoo’s fingers had gotten tangled with the others. His heart constricted ever slightly as his hands warmed up each second.

This was going to be the longest day of his life thus far.

***

Winter's chill in Seoul was on the top of Wonwoo's list of unsatisfactory sensations, and as someone who gains comfort from sensations that were the worst TM. The shivering intensified only more when he decided to ditch the university library's noise and distractions for the unoccupied but poorly temperature control of uncle Xu's shop. A perfectly good excuse for traveling halfway across too.

The boy nestled himself into the worn, but graciously plush armchair kept within the poetry section. This chair, in particular, was why he ventured so far. Over the last year, the piece of furniture gave him an unwarranted comfort and motivative boost to get his school work down. Thankfully the arm's were wide enough for Wonwoo to be able to take notes on whatever inhumane subject he brought in that day.

Time was trickling by, pages flipped slowly stupidly slow, pencil clicks echoing the empty chamber called his mind, and the uncle coming by to make sure Wonwoo was still keeping sane and alive. However, on the half hour that Uncle usually came by, the seemingly similar aura wasn't Uncle but Minghao. You could consider Wonwoo surprised when he glanced up at the other, a small smile on his lips as his form of greeting before turning back.

Who, instead of simply asking and then leaving, came into Wonwoo's space. The boy tipped his head to glance over at the material to gauge what the hell Wonwoo was even learning ( attempting at least. ) A noise equivalent to "wtf" came soon after, along with a frustrated groan. It was rather amusing and a big mood.

"What are you majoring again?" Minghao asked, seating himself onto the unused arm of the chair, using a shelf to prop his feet onto for extra support. Since he needed the support and all. ( He doesn't, he's equally as tall as Wonwoo and he didn't need to do such a thing. Plus one cute. )

"Marketing."

"Huh?" Minghao reached out for Wonwoo's textbook that had been keeping his lap warm, but not the case anymore. "This looks like some medieval K-drama history book, not marketing." The boy filled through the pages, not without keeping Wonwoo's page marked that is, taking in what was on the pages. The look of concentration as Minghao found a section that appealed to him caught Wonwoo by accident. Throughout the year he's known Minghao, he had not quite seen this look on the other. It was usually a more neutral or judgemental expression, sometimes a genuine smile if he was serving a customer but that was horribly rare.

The folds in Minghao's forehead had smoothed out, eyes soft with a kind of focus he wished he could possess but keen on not tearing away from the letters. Wonwoo's fingers reach out to rest upon Minghao's jawline, causing a slight jump from the other but it didn't deter him. Taking that as a sign he could continue, Wonwoo's thumb began to swipe slowly across the younger's cheeks ( which were less chubby but still had some to them ). It took a bit but Minghao soon rested against the touch, erupting a warmth in Wonwoo's heart even though it was very much a regular thing.

"You should have signed up for it." Wonwoo poked at the younger, a cheeky smile appearing. The younger rolled his eyes then very gently hit Wonwoo’s arms with his own book. Abuse, actual abuse but it didn’t stop him from chuckling at the action. For a brief moment, a small smile graced Minghao’s lips.

"No offense but Ancient Korean History sounded boring.” The book returned to his lap, thus so did the warmth but it didn’t matter since he was overheating now. Followed by that was a small but very condescending pat to Wonwoo’s hair before Minghao left to tend to the customer that promptly triggered the tiny bell up front. Condescending as it was, there was a nice lingering feeling that stayed and it somehow distracted him for the rest of his study time at the shop.

Plus Wonwoo totally didn’t hope Minghao would check on him from then on but that died when uncle Xu rounded the corner with a knowing grin.

***

There is an uncharacteristic softness about the feeling of paper between your fingers that Wonwoo thrives off of. It’s why he finds himself lured into the familiar shop multiple times in a week. A small breeze blew past him, causing a few pages in the book in his hands to flip to the next side. In the next second, a body came to rest into Wonwoo’s sitting form. Or, rather, fell into his lap. The fluffy hair of the shopkeeper obscuring his vision, a small huff coming from Wonwoo.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” A voice inquired. Wonwoo pulled his book out from under the body, successfully closing it as he placed it on an adjacent shelf. The logical thing to do at this moment would push the other off him but a large part of his heart missed feeling this. Missed the trusting pressure of laying on someone, relaxing into their frame with no worries of such a previous action. Missed being trusted like that. Missenglished the other’s frame against him in general.

“This is my better thing to do.” Wonwoo informed, “Don’t you have better things to do?” Minghao glanced back at him queerly. It was a weird question, he knew that. The shop was hardly considered busy traffic wise and internal activity wise, but still. Something most likely needed to be done around the building...Right?

“I do.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

“Counting inventory is lame,” Minghao remarked quickly after. Opting to rest his head against Wonwoo’s bicep, taking the elder’s hand into his to trace random patterns into Wonwoo’s palm. It was an innocent action by all means but don’t count on Wonwoo’s heart to not speed up even a little and cause his lungs to want to cease function. In an attempt to cover up his noticed silence, he grabbed for his book again.

“It’s not like it changes much from week to week.”

“It’s part of being an owner of a business, Hao.” There was a small moment before Minghao mumbled something along the lines of ‘didn’t ask for it.’ He wasn’t wrong by all means but that didn’t mean he had to keep the shop. However, throughout knowing Minghao, he learned his family wouldn’t have accepted the shop being sold off. So, he stuck with it.

Taking his hand from Minghao’s, Wonwoo gently plopped it atop the younger’s head and soothingly ran his fingers through the soft locks, humming a song that was recently stuck in his head all while not losing place of his page. Minghao slowly relaxed into it, a quiet snore following soon.

***

On a typical day, no one would be blessed with knowing Wonwoo’s internal thoughts. This was especially true in the moments where Minghao would sprawl himself on top of Wonwoo, simply resting the crown of his head against the elder’s shoulder as he held his phone nearby. Mostly reading an article that was for a class or pondering replies to his mother. During this, Wonwoo would hum contently while thinking about how beautiful his boyfriend was, how nicely they fit together in the super haphazard way Minghao puts them in, how serene it was and that words weren’t necessary. Just how comfortable they were.

His fingers ran soothingly along with the bumps of the younger’s spine, a small kiss pressed to the freshly dyed black hair blocking a good percentage of his view from anything else. A sigh of approval would come from Minghao and that was when Wonwoo knew that they were doing okay. However, this time around Minghao didn’t sigh and Minghao wasn’t relaxed.

“Hao?” Wonwoo paused his ministrations, opting to rest his hand on the other’s hip, “ What’s up, baby?” There is a moment of silence as he waited, which was also an odd sign as the other usually had words shooting right out the gate.

After a while, a confident Minghao voiced out, “What is it you want from…us?” Wonwoo’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

"This relationship. What do you want from it." Minghao groaned, choosing to sit up from his prior position of lying down. Although his bony elbow was still digging into Wonwoo's side - kinda. The look on Wonwoo's face must have not changed with the clarification as Minghao only sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. In Wonwoo's defense, he didn't know how to react. He wasn't built to react in this situation. After all, Minghao was his first serious relationship and he believed they were doing just fine. The good kind of fine where he could have seen them moving in next semester when Wonwoo was finished with school and Minghao only had another year kind of fine. A beyond fine but amazing seemed like too much.

"I-" Minghao only stared at him. This didn't help at all as it only caused more anxiety to overfill in the pot.

"I- I'm not sure," Wonwoo slowly started but caught the look on Minghao's face and quickly brought his arms around the other's waist, "but I do know that I want to share everything with you. Not the overbearing way but I-" A pair of soft hands cupped his jaw, dragging him from his stumbling thoughts followed by a slight pressure against his forehead.

When Minghao's left, Wonwoo could only stare bewildered at what just happened and what was happening because he certainly didn't know what the hell was happening. His heart was beating rapidly to the point of discomfort, his mind was racing to find answers to everything that happened in the last 5 minutes. Wonwoo was overall a hot god damn mess.

"You've thought about it and that's enough." Minghao spoke up, a soft smile visible, "I wasn't serious anyway." He quickly added as he got up from the sofa. An aura of whatever just happened didn't happen. Like Minghao didn't perhaps almost end their relationship over a single question.

Not at all.

***

The material of Soonyoung and Joshua’s sofa was nicely worn in from the countless cuddles exchanged as well as visitors from their house parties. If they were truly parties as much as they were a cocktail social with beer tossed in the loop. Though, he could easily recall many of his own cuddling sessions that took place during these parties. Especially when the week was utter shit and while he would have liked to follow the others lead, he liked the routine he and Minghao formed.

Wonwoo wasn’t always keen on attending either but Joshua was his best friend and he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he missed even one. He did opt for the “fashionably late” approach so as long as he came, the hosts wouldn't disown him.

He melted into the lonely sofas bumps and dips. The familiar feeling soothing his worries like the true blessing it was since his mind was horribly plagued with the look of hurt Minghao showed when he failed to respond back to his wave. Another situation like the last that wasn’t worth the post longing and coldness.

A dip in the cushion beside him brought him out of his ever fast thought, “I saw that.”

“What?” Wonwoo tilted his head to peer questionably at his new guest.

“That flinch when you walked in,” Joshua commented as he brought a Redbull vodka to his lips. It’s a nonchalant action with an undercurrent of haute in a tone that made Wonwoo want to roll his eyes.

“When you sharp turned out-”

“I get it,” Wonwoo cut off, reaching an arm to non-committedly swat at the other, “You’re observant beyond your years, stop rubbing it in.” One trait that Joshua Hong held best was his calm, yet presumptuous, approach to confrontation and the overall conversation.

“How has it been?” Joshua broadly inquired, yet, Wonwoo knew exactly what his friend was getting at. Alternatively, Wonwoo huffed out a tired chuckle. An answer that did enough, if not more, for his friend to grasp onto.

“It’s near suffocating, and having the same friend group ramps it up to-”

“Actually suffocating.” The other finished, still not sparing a glance from the cocktail nestled in his hand, “Won, this is going to sound...extreme but have you thought about-”

“Leaving Seoul?”

“Korea.”

The pair was enveloped with a heavy silence with the ideas of Wonwoo leaving friends and family, pack up his belongings, and have to start anew. The baggage of disappearing without a word to almost everyone but the one who would also bear the baggage of having driven him to physically create distance. Wonwoo knew fittingly that Minghao would carry some responsibility for it and somehow Wonwoo couldn’t bear that. Except Minghao was a grown man that handled a plethora of bullshit, so this would not wrecking ball his daily matters as much as Wonwoo thinks it could.

“It is extreme.” Wonwoo admitted after a moment, sinking further into the sofa cushions, “Especially for a silly break-up.”

“You’re looking at it too long-term.” A now empty china glass clanked against the cheaply made coffee table. For the first time during their conversation did Joshua face Wonwoo. A meek expression across his soft features.

“Short-term, come back when you’re ready.” He continued, airly chuckling, “A month or six. Think of it is as a long earned vacation. Besides we still have phones and the internet, idiot.”

“You know I’m not very good with either of those.” Wonwoo humbly pointed out, a small smile cracking.

Joshua let out the most genuine laugh Wonwoo had heard that whole night, shaking his head at the antic, “I forgot you’re dumb.” The younger of the pair bumped his shoulder against the other, earning yet another laugh joined with his own. If there was anything Wonwoo would miss most, it would probably be Joshua’s companionship and his dorky laugh.

***

In all honesty, he was inexperienced for what was happening around him. What was happening to him. Having a lack of grasp on yourself was mind-boggling, yet, Wonwoo was okay with this. He was starting to be okay with a lot of things that happen. Past Wonwoo would have gotten a stomach ulcer, gain a few silver strands or opted out of life for a small breakdown. Thinking on it he didn't have the healthiest of coping mechanisms.

And well, it showed.

The current moment being a prime example as Wonwoo huddled under the space below his desk. A blanket was hanging over the opening, weighted down by a stack of his semester books because that made perfect sense and better reasoning. Darkness and the comfort of him having his own self calmed him. It was only him and no one, no nothing in the space. Except for the elephant that somehow slotted itself into any of the free space left.

The energy that felt warm, yet tense occupied his breathing space. Floated around as if it was dancing around Wonwoo's thoughts ( it was but he wasn't aware of that. ) A song reminiscent to one he heard years ago at Beyond the Shelves when Uncle Xu played music filled his ears. Then it all disappeared before him. He blinked a few times as if doing so would bring back whatever his mind played. Nothing.

"Wonu?" A hand, most likely his roommate's Mingyu, appeared from the other side of the blanket, grasping the material as it moved aside the obstruction, "What are you-" Mingyu only stared, taking in what the sight before him. He had thought the curtain was a makeshift blanket fort. Not what this was.

"What?" Wonwoo rasps out, taking note of how dry and broken his voice was. If that doesn't give any more of a clearer sign then, well, Mingyu was kind of a dummy anyway.

"Have you..." Mingyu carefully began before throwing the blanket over his own head, sitting down kind of within the area. It was better than him drawing it all the way and letting in the light.

"Have you been crying?" The other male finished, brows worried and a subtle frown trying to stay hidden. Wonwoo only sniffed at the question. Brought a hand up to rub at one of his eyes that resulted in an unsatisfactory crust-like feeling. Supposedly so he had been. This must have been voiced out as Mingyu broke into a chuckle. Almost tearing down the blanket in the process but he caught himself from doing so.

"Was it Hao?" Mingyu asked, "I saw him when I was coming in. He looked mad." Wonwoo only nodded in response. There wasn't much need for vocalizing it since the gesture did as much as words. Actions speak louder than words, right? They sat there staring at each other. Not really much of an attempt to do that weird talking through their eyes. Mainly Wonwoo seeking a normal person, going through normal stuff. Like their roommate crying. Very normal stuff.

Normal stuff that Wonwoo was trying to figure out in his head. He witnessed Minghao before him and the next he was hiding. Mind having purged the in-between event. He recalls the younger male having been uncharacteristically serious when Wonwoo opened the door to welcome him in. In the next scene, Minghao was speaking with purpose, that apparently was, to hurt Wonwoo in some form. Mingyu must have been reading into the situation as well because the giant had moved from being his dorky self to suddenly have a mood change that involved fidgeting around and staring at anything but Wonwoo.

Mingyu gave one last awkward tug at the hem of his sleeve before opening his mouth to speak, "Did- Did you two break up?" Did they? Perhaps that would make the most sense. Wouldn't it? Unsure, Wonwoo unwound as much as he could his huddle and managed to fit his hand into the pocket of his hoodie. After a moment he pulled out a small black band from the pouch. Turning his head, he glanced at his other hand that housed a similar band around his ring finger.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mingyu voiced out. If he could bring himself to, Wonwoo would have bitterly chuckled. However, he couldn't do so. It felt too bittersweet to pity himself like that. Maybe he'll remember why it came into his possession. Maybe he'll just have to deal with not knowing.

"I suppose that's it," Wonwoo mumbled, tucking the other band back into his hoodie pocket. He leaned his head against the wood surface of his desk and hummed. Slowly it was coming back to him. Minghao voicing his concerns, the dissatisfaction in their relationship that Wonwoo had been blind too. Minghao wanting Wonwoo to say something but all he could do was apologize, yet, tell the younger he understood. That Wonwoo was submitting to the harshness of the new reality. The thing about this reality was, maybe he would be okay without having to remember it as vividly.

Maybe he won't have to deal with remembering it had happened when it stares him in the face later.

***

It only took a bit of time for the familiar hollowing sound of cardboard being folded against itself to fill his senses, though screechy at times. With passing minutes, the material also absorbed any moisture from his skin creating unwanted dryness on and his fingertips. However, it was a necessary component of the process of moving on. Just like the paper cut wounds, he was developing from the edges nicking into his skin.

Though shaky, his fingers carefully laid his folded clothing into the umpteenth box ( the second box. ) He had originally thought just a simple checked bag along with his personal and carry on items would have sustained long enough to get the job done. Joshua and Seungcheol had different views, pushed him to overpack and while logging a second cheek bag did cross his mind it seemed simpler to just mail the stuff. Plus he'd look less overwhelming with so many bags. Wonwoo wouldn't need the contents right away anyway.

"I thought you were joking when you asked me to house sit," Junhui piped up from the kitchen area, handling a rice cracker that he swiped. Wonwoo made a mental note to purchase child-proof locks for a few of his cabinets before he left. The last thing he wanted was to return to a snacks grocery list. Because the Chinese male would do just that.

"Where are you going anyway?" Junhui inquired as he jumped over the sofa that Wonwoo had been contently resting against but now the other's knees were prodding the back of his head. So much for that.

"Someplace." He calmly responded while closing up the box with a subtle grin on his lips. One of Junhui's brows rose at this. Clearly not taking the answer and with suspicion. Wonwoo didn't blame him since not even he knew where he was going. His plan was to go to the airport on the morning of, pick a flight and call it good.

"Someplace?"

"Yeah." Junhui didn't say anything after but what he wanted to say was said anyway. At least the other was aware of how blind Wonwoo was jumping into this decision he had made. If anything it showed how underprepared he was for the journey, which wasn't wrong. He wasn't prepared whatsoever. If anything it scared him but he wouldn't vocalize that, especially not to Wen Junhui the neighborhood gossip ( their friend group gossip but honestly it was the same thing. )

"Does Minghao know you're leaving forever?" Junhui chose to ask instead. Wonwoo shot the other a curt glare. He knew perfectly well that Wonwoo wouldn't tell Minghao. Not until he set foot on foreign soil that is or a few weeks later. That situation hadn't fully processed in his mind yet and that was beyond fine with him.

"You and Joshua are the only ones who know," Wonwoo admitted. He didn't even have to look at the other to know there was a proud, shit eating grin on his face. Customary to knowing how Junhui gains pleasure. It was, for lack of better words, humorous but disgusting. Add this to one of the moments in which Wonwoo wonders how he became friends with the Chinese male.

"Well, I hope you find what you need." The other started while he shifted around on the sofa to make himself comfier. A silence filled the space after up until the other was escorted out of the apartment, keys in hand for the unknown time frame of house sitting. And as far as Wonwoo was concerned, Junhui's last words to him were the best kind of encourage he could have asked for in his last 16 hours in Seoul.

***

Deafening silence had become Wonwoo's most comforting companion as the days went on. Silence is so claimed to be a comforting companion during times in which one is reflecting upon events. Wonwoo was slowly finding this true as the days went on. Having silence as a friend, in his opinion, isn't a terrible situation to have. When the noise of other people, the city pavement, the pings of technology, and the pressure of getting things to completion is too much for one human to withstand, silence is welcomed. A positive situation after a small series of negative ones.

In his small, sub-par room in the basement of Seungcheol's rental home, Wonwoo thinks he may have reached the halfway mark between insanity and this-is-becoming-stupid. Another moment passed and all energy that once remained in his body had left as his body swayed to a side before a dull thud rang in his head. Yet another okay situation. He figured he was more comfortable this way than sitting up like a normal human. His head was hurting too much from having to hold itself up anyway.

"Jeon, are you okay-?" A voice called out. Where? He had no clue since opening his eyes seemed incredibly effort intensive. Instead, Wonwoo weakly rose his arm up to signal a quick "ok" gesture with his fingers before letting the limb flop onto the floor. A subtle but easily heard sigh followed from the other.

"That's a lie but okay." The voice got closer and a presence that wasn't there before appeared near him. A hand gently shook his shoulders but gradually became more aggressive as two hands came into contact with Wonwoo's body as it was rocked from his side to his back followed by an obnoxious prodding at his sides.

"Wonu!" It screeched from a top, "It's not nice to not greet your elders!" A slight squeak of a laugh came from the abuser, which Wonwoo reciprocated with a giggle fit of his own. Clearly, this person knew his weaker spot. It's a crime really. In actuality, he knew who it was by the sound of their laugh. And a wonderful laugh it was.

"S-Stop." He breathed out between syllables while attempting to curl up from the long fingers that were prodding and to save his sides from being an abstract piece titled "bruises." Being an equally skinny person as he, Wonwoo had hoped that the other would cease as the pain should have been emphasized. It was a give and take on the same level.

"You're not even older than me!" Wonwoo rasped out. He pulled his arms away from himself in an attempt to fight back. With blind movements his hands reached out for the source, grabbing at random. But nothing would grasp, only air. Gradually the laughter died and slowly Wonwoo opened his eyes to the world he was in.

But nothing was there.

Only the walls to his room and a mess of blankets strewn here and there, hanging off his bed and pooling at his ankles. He doesn't remember being on his bed. Rubbing at his eyes with a hope that maybe he was missing something. Like whoever the other person was perhaps slipped out of the room in some lightning fast pace or was just that stealthy. So he waited a bit longer till he didn’t.

It wasn't the case.

***

Going from the polluted air of Seoul to the crispiness of the vast countryside was unbelievably refreshing that Wonwoo's mind didn't understand what was happening. It made sense and honestly, Wonwoo didn't understand either but it was a good feeling. He was okay with this.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" With a quick look around, Wonwoo spotted a female waving her arms frantically above her head with a wide smile visible. He waved back politely with a shy bow of his head.  The female ran over to where he was, mind you, in the middle of a tree-lined field.

"Dude, you do know it's freezing out, right?" She pointed out, wrapping her clothed arms around herself to preserve heat if she could from the gust of wind that splashed across the land. Wonwoo chuckled with a shake of his head.

"It's not that bad, Xiyeon." He commented before taking in one last deep breath and turning the opposite he was facing. Xiyeon followed his movement but with a questioning stupour. "Why didn't you tell me Canada so pretty?"

Xiyeon snorted, "You never asked, loser." The girl looped her arm with one of Wonwoo's, urging him to join her. He ended up doing so, but his attention remained at the sight before him. It had only been a week since he flew in, spontaneously knocked on his long-forgotten friend from high school's door and was welcomed in with the promise of not being a freeloader. Of course, Wonwoo did side work but he mainly bothered the other for sightseeing and what not. Granted both of them were better off even though they wouldn't admit to it. They were Well Planned Adults TM. ( Their careers offered wiggle room for freelancing but with a good buck. But Wonwoo wasn't going to openly admit it. )

"Frelighsburg is just one of the more beautiful places too." She added as she began to tug Wonwoo along to a walk so they could at least build up some heat and not just freeze from wind chill, "there's a lot more of Canada to show you." And there was. Weeks went by that turned into months and then seasons and before he knew it, Wonwoo thought that maybe he was going to be okay here. Maybe he was okay with the new environments and it's opportunities.

And maybe, he just needed a silly break-up to remind him of that.


End file.
